


For Everyone's Safety

by StrawberryPoison



Series: Komahina continuity [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Job, F/M, Fantasizing, Frottage, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Scent Kink, Shower Sex, Subspace, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryPoison/pseuds/StrawberryPoison
Summary: After trial 2, Hinata is in a terrible mood, and Komaeda has apparently been set free. It'd surely be dangerous to let him just wander around as he pleases.Yeah, it's Komahina smut.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki (One-Sided), Hinata Hajime/Pekoyama Peko (One-Sided)
Series: Komahina continuity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177097
Comments: 33
Kudos: 86





	For Everyone's Safety

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3! This can be read on its own, but it follows on from my previous two fics. Any context can be found in the piss fic, but I think all you really need to know is Hajime has kissed and jerked off bound Nagito in the dining room. Oh, and as always, this is set in an AU where Hajime's crush on Peko exists outside of FTEs.
> 
> This is pretty vanilla, tbh (I think?), although it's intrinsically bi and poly because I can't help myself. The subspacey bit is mild but definitely there, they're virginal and discovering themselves so there's no kink negotiation etc. beforehand, and generally the communication isn't ideal, but it's still largely safe. Consent is important irl, this isn't sex ed, etc. etc. 
> 
> Sorry to clog relationship tags, but I felt like the extra tags were relevant enough to include. It's only the boys actually in the fic, though.  
> Oh, and there's canonical objectification of women, idk if it's obvious which of the het ships I vastly prefer here.

Pekoyama was dead.

Pekoyama was a murderer.

Worse, this probably wasn’t her first kill. Who knows how many lives she’d taken for Kuzuryu?

And Kuzuryu…

He was surely close to death after sustaining such injuries.

He was also probably the childhood friend that Pekoyama had wanted to ask out.

Except, Pekoyama had just been pretending to be a normal high school student. Not that she’d done a good job of that, she obviously wasn’t normal, she was truly extraordinary. But still, how much of what she’d actually said was true? How much of her personality was a fabrication? Was everything a lie? All the time they’d spent together…

And even now she was dead and every memory of her was unreliable, Hinata couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy. If she had been in love with Kuzuryu and he’d just wasted that chance-

Why was he even worrying about that, now? She’s fucking dead.

Dead, and he’d sent her to her execution.

She’d been prepared to die this whole time, she’d expected to. But her willing sacrifice of her life was for the sake of Kuzuryu, and he’d instead chosen to save everyone else rather than escape.

Would he have been so selfless? Probably not, the chance to escape was so tempting… But before the body discovery, he’d been having a nice time, hadn’t he? He’d almost forgotten about everything going on, maybe even convinced himself there was no way there’d be any more deaths, except in the back of his mind it was always there.

He’d been so worried about Kuzuryu killing someone, and he’d been right, but for Pekoyama of all people to be a killer!

Was there anyone he could trust?

He didn’t know these people.

None of them even knew themselves, if what Monokuma said was true, and Hinata couldn’t even remember his talent, seemed to have more and more gaps in his memory the harder he concentrated.

He’d been pacing for who knows how long, his thoughts overwhelming him and his feet taking him round and round the island with no real destination in mind. The sun was getting low and he couldn’t face doing anything, noticing the darkening sky he finally got a hold of himself enough to head back to his cottage.

He shoved the gate to the hotel complex open, taking his anger out on the wood. It swung partway open before smacking into something solid. Hinata was pulled out of his thoughts, worried he’d hit someone, and with considerable force.

His concern turned to annoyance when he saw a white-haired boy in an oversized coat sprawled on the ground. He resisted the urge to kick him in the ribs.

“Get up, Komaeda.”

Komaeda scrambled up gracelessly, dusting himself off.

“I’m sorry, Hinata-kun, someone as useless as me getting in your way, I’ll get out of your sight.” He moved as if to walk past Hinata, but Hinata stood in the gateway, arms crossed, blocking his way.

“And where exactly do you think _you’re_ going?” Hinata was not in the mood to deal with Komaeda but having him running off somewhere really wasn’t an option.

“I remembered there’s a library on the new island, and since I hadn’t had the chance before I wanted to get myself something to read. After today’s events it didn’t seem wise to just be alone with my thoughts, and I’ve always found books a welcome distraction.”

Despite how helpful he’d been in the trial, Komaeda definitely didn’t deserve to be _distracted._ Pekoyama had _died_ and he’d yet again gone off on one, spouting the same nonsense about hope and overcoming despair. And he’d still been willing to sacrifice them all in search of this ideal.

Still, he’d been given several days at the site of the previous killing to think about his actions, and that hadn’t done anything to make him any less unhinged. Maybe for Komaeda, leaving him with nothing to do but think was a bad idea. Considering it properly, it probably wouldn’t be helpful for anyone’s sanity to be tied up alone, although whether Soda and Nidai had planned to ever let him go was unclear. It didn’t matter how crazy Komaeda was if he was locked up unable to do anything.

“I’m not going to let you just wander about. It’s nearly night-time, and you’re dangerous.”

Hinata didn’t want to say it out loud, but Pekoyama had made it clear to him that anyone could be dangerous, that he didn’t really know who could be trusted. In a way, Komaeda was almost comforting, at least he already knew what to expect. Komaeda had already revealed himself to be a willing murderer, at least Hinata wasn’t going to let his guard down and be stabbed in the back for a second time.

“Are you going to tie me up again?” the deranged would-be killer asked, cheerfully. The filthy, knowing look in his eyes made clear he hadn’t forgotten Hinata’s actions in the dining room. Not that there was any reason he would’ve. But to bring it up, in public!

“Can you not?” he asked through gritted teeth. “People might hear you.”

Komaeda swivelled his head round in a manner that seemed designed to mock Hinata.

“I don’t see anyone else out here. And all I did was ask! I was only set free for the investigation; it seems reasonable to expect I might be returned to the dining room.”

“Don’t act innocent with me. You know damn well what you’re implying. And what the hell was that, earlier, asking me to lick your damn shoes? And in front of Nanami!”

“Did you enjoy investigating with Nanami? Did she make a good partner?”

“You-! You’re jealous! I knew it! Stalking us the entire investigation! You have no right! Nanami is a decent human being” or _so he hoped_ “don’t even think about viewing her as some kind of rival for my affection, because there’s no competition. I actually like spending time with her, unlike you.”

“So, what are you going to do? I can just go to my cottage if you won’t let me past, although expecting someone like me to have enough self-control to stay put-“

Hinata decided: “My cottage” he was too overwhelmed by everything that had happened that day to come up with a better idea, even if he was obviously being baited into it. As an afterthought: “Don’t let anyone see you. Or hear you. If anyone asks, I’m keeping an eye on you to make sure you don’t do anything. Which is what I _am_ doing.”

No ulterior motives whatsoever. The fact they’d kissed before totally hadn’t crossed his mind as he escorted Komaeda to his cottage.

He shut the door behind them, making sure it was locked before turning back around to face Komaeda, who was standing awkwardly. There was plenty of space in his cottage, but being alone together in a locked room seemed to exaggerate their proximity. He could hear Komaeda’s breathing, and maybe it was his imagination, but he seemed to be able to feel the heat radiating from his body. Maybe it was just hot in here, it was a tropical island, after all. He loosened his tie.

Komaeda looked at him, expectantly.

“So…now what?”

An image of Komaeda strangling him with his own tie flashed into his mind, which scared him into fully removing it and throwing it onto the floor urgently. Realising how that looked, he answered him.

“I-I’m going to check your pockets”

He moved closer to Komaeda, had second thoughts, and went to close the blinds. Komaeda was only in his cottage for everyone’s safety and having the blinds open would be best for Hinata’s own, but still. He didn’t want anyone seeing and getting the wrong idea.

He went to reach into one of Komaeda’s deep coat pockets. They were much too close now, chest to chest. Hinata was very aware of how similar they were in height; their lips were perfectly positioned to brush against each other if he just leant forward a bit more…

“A-actually, you should take your coat off,” he jumped back, trying to distance himself from the other boy before he did something he might regret. Except, getting him to remove an item of clothing was maybe not the best idea. Of all the ways to defuse a sexual situation…

With the constant heat, it really should have been more shocking to see Komaeda in his coat than out of it. But without that huge extra layer, he looked…indecent. His t-shirt was far too low cut, and although it hung loosely, it revealed enough of his body to make Hinata nervous. Plus, now his arms were exposed, revealing more pale skin, and the soft layer of white hair on his forearms. 

God, he just wanted to reach out and touch him.

Instead, he averted his eyes and went to empty out the pockets of the coat he was now holding, resisting the urge to bury his face in it and breath in the strong, human smell. There were quite a few things, enough to make it surprising Komaeda didn’t rattle when he walked. Keys; the remains of the wet wipes from before, which Hinata refused to dwell on; a nail file; a small, shiny pebble; the piece of paper with Saionji’s footprints on; a rectangular piece of glass, which upon closer inspection appeared to be a magnifying glass; and a circular tub with some kind of green plant on the lid.

Wanting to be thorough, he unscrewed the top of the tub to check for dangerous contents. Inside was a thick clear fluid.

He dropped the tub.

“It’s aloe vera, for my wrists. I got it from the pharmacy when we were investigating,” Komaeda piped up, helpfully.

“T-this… Y-you…”

“Ah, are you perhaps thinking of other uses for it?”

“I-” his ears burned and he couldn’t find words.

“Do you finger yourself, Hinata-kun?”

“W-what?!” Hinata spluttered. How did he know? And to just ask that-!

“Oh, was that inappropriate to ask? More inappropriate than what you did to me in the dining hall?” His eyes seemed to darken, and there was disdain in his voice. “I suppose I’m supposed to just forget any of that happened, I’m just worthless trash, after all.” He appeared to tower over Hinata, causing him to take a step back, body now pressed against the wall of his cabin. Komaeda followed him, licking his lips, and the horrible mixture of fear and arousal this induced was making Hinata’s heart beat fast and his hair stand on end.

Komaeda giggled nervously “I’m sorry, Hinata-kun, don’t take me seriously, I’m sure you don’t want to think about any encounter with someone like me.” He backed off.

“N-no, you’re right. It’s probably not that out of line to ask about…that. Uh, given the circumstances. But still, you’re just here for everyone’s safety.”

It had definitely been at least a little reassuring when Komaeda had been tied up.

“Do you wanna, you know, sit down?” He indicated to the sofa. Komaeda looked mildly horrified at the suggestion, but after a pause, he lowered himself onto the seat. This was more the way one would treat a guest, rather than a captive, and he had to resist the urge to offer him a drink. He still hadn’t thought of a way to restrain him and wasn’t sure he wanted to. Komaeda’s wrists were badly bruised, and there were probably other parts of him that were, too…

Unable to resist, Hinata perched at the end of the seat. Komaeda evidently still hadn’t showered yet, and the unexpectedly masculine scent he was emitting urged him closer. Picking up the pot of aloe vera gel, he reached for a pale hand. Komaeda flinched, and Hinata tried to look non-threatening. He held the tub up so Komaeda could see.

“Let me put it on your wrists,” he offered, and got a hesitant nod in response.

He scooped two fingers into the gel and then wiped the glossy substance onto Komaeda’s slender wrist. He massaged into the skin, feeling a quickening pulse under his fingers. He scooted along the sofa to give him easier access, and he pressed his knee up against Komaeda’s. Even through their clothes, the heat from the contact was incredible, sending a tingling feeling through his whole body.

“I do,” he said, quietly. Komaeda looked startled, and then confused, and Hinata immediately regretted saying anything, but it felt too late not to clarify.

“What you asked me before,” he muttered, and he could feel his cheeks reddening as Komaeda’s face took on a look of understanding.

“Are- are you asking me to-?”

“No! I was just… I was just answering your question! You’re the one who asked such a… such an _inappropriate_ question”

“I don’t know if it helps, but I do, too, Hinata-kun.”

He does? And why did he have to say his name so often?

Hinata just grunted and took his other wrist in his hands. He kneaded more aloe vera into the dark purple bruises, enjoying how it made Komaeda wince. There was a specific spot with a particularly nasty yellowing to it, and Hinata pressed it firmly. Komaeda inhaled sharply through his teeth, which was satisfying, but not quite enough, so Hinata focused putting pressure into it until he got a whine out of him. He was obviously in considerable pain, but Hinata was close enough to notice the bulge through his trousers.

There was a growing tightness in his own pants, and he shifted in his seat a bit, drawing attention to it. He could feel eyes on his crotch, and the strange sense of pride that gave him was just making him harder. There was just something about growing for an audience, but he still refused to acknowledge the situation. He lowered Komaeda’s wrist so his hand was resting on his thigh, and the warmth of that slight contact went right through the fabric as though he was touching his bare skin. His fingers were centimetres from Hinata’s cock, and after a slight thrust of his hips, mere millimetres. The hand lay limp in his grasp, overgrown nails lightly pricking his skin. Komaeda was unwilling to pull away, but he also wasn’t going to take the initiative, either.

Understandable, really, they were both just waiting to see what would happen. He already had a semi, they could both see it pulsing, as the sexual tension grew he’d surely get enough of an erection to reach Komaeda’s fingertips. He wanted to be touched so badly, but he could hold out. Really, when you think about it, Komaeda owed him a hand job, and for all the shit he’d pulled, he should be taking Hinata into his pretty little mouth and sucking-

_God._

Contact was made, they both let out breaths they hadn’t realised they’d been holding, and it was electric, it was everything, and it wasn’t enough.

Fuck it, who was he kidding? They both wanted this.

He cupped Komaeda’s face with his hand, taking in his dilated pupils and lowered eyelids for just a second before diving in.

Kissing him was as wonderful as it had been before, and Hinata couldn’t bring himself to worry about the consequences.

But this time, Komaeda’s hands were free to roam, running nails along his scalp, moving down to his back to draw wiggly lines. All of which set his body alight, but he couldn’t deny the part that wanted attention. He pulled one of Komaeda’s hands down to his waist, hoping he didn’t have to actually move it to his dick.

Infuriatingly, Komaeda didn’t take the hint (or was deliberately tormenting Hinata), instead running his hand up his side, which caused delicious shivers, but still wasn’t what he wanted. Unable to quite bring himself to stuff Komaeda’s hands down his pants, he instead pinned the skinnier boy down onto the sofa and pressed into him. Encouraged by a groan and the hardness he could feel against his inner thigh, he tensed his buttocks and ground up against him. He really wanted to pull his dick out, quickly pump it to full hardness, but this was sufficient. And Komaeda really did look good under him, kissing him at this angle allowed him to get his tongue in deep, taking control.

He again moved to his neck, sucking at his throat before moving down further and just breathing in his scent.

“I’m sorry Hinata-kun, I haven’t had the chance to wash in several days, I’m even more disgusting than usual, I could take a shower if you’d permit me.”

The thought of Komaeda’s wet, slippery naked body, all soaped up, definitely had its appeal. It was too late to lie to himself about how much he’d enjoyed seeing him soaked in seawater wearing only swimming trunks.

But Hinata really wasn’t a fan of showers. The dampness after one that would linger no matter how hard he towelled himself dry would leave him irritable. And it was pretty likely they’d need a shower after all of this anyway, and two showers in a short space of time would definitely put him in a horrible mood, and he was already in need of cheering up. Plus, honestly, Komaeda smelled amazing.

“You can shower after,” he practically growled, digging his fingers into Komaeda’s back and pushing his tongue back into his mouth. He humped him more aggressively, sucking his tongue ‘til it probably hurt, biting at his lower lip, scratching his skin.

On a whim, he took Komaeda’s ear into his mouth, which produced such a filthy moan that he decided to explore it a little more. Biting at the lobe and licking round the outside got a whimper out of him, but when he tunnelled his tongue into the earhole, he _squealed_. 

He pulled away, taking in the sight of Komaeda’s pink, drooling face, hair splayed out, a horny wreck.

“The, uh, the bed’s right there, if you want…” he trailed off, unable to meet Komaeda’s eyes.

“I don’t mind, the floor would probably be best suited for someone like me.”

Hinata took the initiative/ dodged the pain of further discussion and rose to his feet. He got onto the bed and laid on his back, and thankfully Komaeda followed him.

He pulled him down on top of him, kissing hungrily before he even hit the mattress.

Komaeda licked his neck, which tickled, so he squirmed, but then the bastard just licked him again ‘til he got somewhat desensitised to it. The licking moved lower, and then Komaeda was kissing at the hollow of his throat while quickly undoing the buttons of his shirt. When it was fully undone, it was opened, and there was a gasp and an appreciative noise from the boy looking down at him.

After a few seconds of staring, he resumed licking and kissing at Hinata’s skin, exploring his chest, now.

Hinata closed his eyes and ran his fingers through Komaeda’s matted hair, gently pressing his head down as he let the sensations wash over him. The bobbing head moved lower, tongue tracing the line of hair leading into his trousers, and the urge to push that face into his crotch was getting harder to ignore. Just as it seemed inevitable, Komaeda lifted his head up.

“You’re probably thinking about Nanami-san right now.”

He hadn’t been, but he was now, the image of her barely dressed was difficult to get out of his mind.

“You didn’t see her in a bikini,” he answered, unapologetic. Soda openly thirsting after anything with a pulse was one thing, but Hinata was still a man.

“It’s not like I can’t tell. Even fully clothed, it’s clear her chest is nearly as big as your own.”

“H-hey!”

He looked down self-consciously.

Komaeda put his hands on Hinata’s pectorals, squeezing gently.

“You shouldn’t worry, Hinata-kun, it’s a pleasant surprise. I’m sure Nanami-san would love to see such a gorgeous, manly chest. Are you some sort of athlete? Is that, maybe, your talent?” he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked.

Hinata tilted his head back and cried out at the unexpected pleasure.

“I-I run, but I don’t think I’m setting any records. I remember trying different sports, but I don’t think I was any good?”

The question mark was worrying, he had the _concept_ of playing sport, but specific memories? Not so much. Admitting that to Komaeda seemed a bad idea, and weren’t they supposed to be in the middle of something.

Although he was hanging off Hinata’s every word, Komaeda probably noticed his attempts to set the mood had been derailed, and tried to get them back on track with more dirty talk.

“It’s such a shame, really, you were going to have a day at the beach. Two beautiful people in very little clothing, anything could have happened. I’m sure you could’ve found a quiet spot, or maybe taken advantage of the sea- disguising what you were doing with your hands as swimming.”

Hinata gasped, thinking again of Nanami’s incredible body. Her sizable breasts, pushed up in a too small bikini top, looking just desperate to escape. Her slight tummy, just plump enough to squeeze. Her soft thighs, which met at the top, so he’d have to push between the warm flesh to get to her dripping pussy. Would it actually drip? Is that how it worked? He was unsure, but the thought of licking liquid off her inner thigh was definitely doing it for him.

He closed his eyes, losing himself to the fantasy as Komaeda started to thrust his clothed erection against his own, sweat running down his face as he overexerted himself. It was erratic and lacked much force, but the friction was still welcome. Hinata ran his nails down Komaeda’s back almost absent-mindedly, pulling him closer and bucking his own hips in response, heat building up.

The dry humping didn’t last long, the burst of lust-filled energy Komaeda had got, apparently at the thought of Hinata’s arousal being directed at someone more worthy, was apparently temporary. Still, he wasn’t done.

Komaeda ran his hands through Hinata’s hair, entranced, continuing his stream of consciousness.

“She’s so talented, I’m sure she’d know exactly how to please you, my pathetic attempts can’t compare. And of course, at her height, she’s perfectly positioned to press her face into your chest…” he placed a kiss in the middle of his pecs, soft and loving.

He reached a hand down to -at last!- rub Hinata’s cock through his trousers, but he kept his touches subtle, stroking almost imperceptibly even as it throbbed urgently against his hand. Hinata felt like only now was he truly seeing the evil Komaeda was capable of, but he was apparently powerless to stop it. He pressed his own hand much more firmly against Komaeda’s, the hardness was pretty satisfying, after all, he’d caused it, even if it _was_ Komaeda. The whine he got out of the other boy was nice, too, so he fisted it as best he could and pumped his hand, largely as an attempt to encourage him to reciprocate.

After a few seconds of lewd noises, Komaeda instead batted his hand away and pinned him down, kissing almost desperately. In theory, he could’ve easily fought him off, but instead, Hinata found himself pliant, obedient, completely still and willing to let Komaeda service him, even if that meant letting himself be tortured.

Back on track, Komaeda continued his stroking and breathy whispers.

“All that time together, alone in Koizumi-san’s room, I wonder what you were doing, it’s not like she’s around to worry about you dirtying her sheets.”

Hinata gasped, the shocking disrespect for his dead classmate, his friend who had been alive and well only this morning, was utterly horrifying, and yet that inappropriate remark had sent a pulse through him, and precum was soaking through his pants enough to dampen his trousers.

“With her womanly curves, why wouldn’t you want her, my worthless body can’t compare, you probably feel sick having to look at me, but I’m sure Nanami-san can clean my sour taste from your mouth.”

Hinata didn’t see fit to mention how much he was enjoying Komaeda’s slender frame, because the picture he was painting of Nanami was much too effective. Still, he ran his fingers under his t-shirt, dragging his thumb along his ribs. Perhaps in response to the attention he was suddenly getting, Komaeda breathlessly announced:

“I want to rim you.”

“Y-you want to-?”

“Anilingus? I’d like to lick your-“

“-O-okay, sure, sure, if you’d like.”

It wasn’t what he’d had in mind, but it was definitely enticing. And it was at least an excuse to get his dick out. He eagerly unbuckled his belt.

As his trousers were carefully pulled over his feet, it occurred to him that now would be the perfect time for Komaeda to make a run for it, since he wasn’t going to chase after him with no clothes on. Especially not with a hard on.

Even if all logic suggested he should not be letting his guard down at all, especially not around Komaeda, it felt good to just ignore all that for now. Letting someone else take control and just make him feel good without having to think, even if he was starting to get sore from being erect for so long.

“This’ll probably be easiest if you get on your hands and knees.”

The suggestion filled Hinata with embarrassment, both at the memory at his terrible attempts at arranging Komaeda, and at the idea of putting himself in such a vulnerable position.

“A-are you gonna-?”

“I just want to make you feel good, Hinata-kun, or at least I want to try my best.”

He pulled off his socks, shrugged off his shirt, and got on all fours, completely naked and at Komaeda’s mercy.

His buttocks were parted, and he felt hot breath against his opening before a firm, wet tongue poked its way inside.

“Oh, _shit!_ ”

Komaeda buried his face between Hinata’s cheeks and pushed his tongue as deep into his anus as it would go. He still felt ashamed, but that was pushed further and further to the back of his mind as the other boy lapped at his hole. Even if the reason for it was horrific, he was grateful there was no one in the cottage next to his, because he couldn’t supress his rather high-pitched moans, and Komaeda sounded like he was enjoying a world class meal. The sensation was dizzying, wetness inside him, fingers grasping him, the nails of one hand digging in sharply, and even with his face in the mattress, he could smell Komaeda’s hair, wanted to be intoxicated by it. He thrust his pelvis against air on instinct, his cock wanted to be touched, but it felt wrong to just grab it with Komaeda there.

All too soon, the lucky student gasped for breath, and Hinata wanted to grab him and kiss him, to feel that tongue inside him again. But he was overcome by a need to be obedient, and this sense of submissiveness kept him on all fours, arse in the air.

He heard a wheezy laugh behind him and didn’t dare to look over his shoulder. Komaeda was supposed to be his prisoner, but it was already looking like their roles had been reversed.

“Hinata-kun, on his knees for me! What glorious, terrible luck!”

He sounded unstable, again Hinata felt a mixture of fear and anticipation. There was nothing in his cottage that’d make a good murder weapon, Komaeda could surely only hurt him with his bare hands, and the idea sent a thrill through him that made his dick pulse.

“Have you evacuated your bowels today?”

Hinata flinched.

“Yes! You think I’d have let you stick your tongue in there if I hadn’t?”

For a second there, he couldn’t find his voice, but the direct question had allowed him to come back to himself.

“My comfort doesn’t matter, Hinata-kun, and some people are into that kind of thing.”

Hinata didn’t want to think about what porn Komaeda had been looking at, so he didn’t press the issue.

“I can finger you, if you’d let me, Hinata-kun.”

His cock was begging to be touched, painfully erect and dripping precum onto the sheets, he wanted Komaeda to suck him off, he was desperate to be touched, and yet…

“Y-yes please,” he found himself answering, without moving from the position he was in.

“Luckily I already filed my nails before I left my cottage! Well, only one hand, but it was my right hand, so it should be adequate. As good as you could expect from someone like me, anyway.”

Hinata wanted to point out a right hand didn’t necessarily mean anything, lefthanded people existed- _he_ was lefthanded, but he could only stay quiet and expectant. Komaeda was being self-deprecating, but there was something gleeful in his voice, like he was enjoying the power he held, savouring the situation.

A hand ran lovingly through his hair, a whisper sent shivers down his body.

“I’m just getting the aloe vera, it really is convenient, and the last thing I’d want to do is hurt you.”

He wouldn’t mind being hurt, he probably deserved it for failing to prevent two murders.

The hand was abruptly retracted, Hinata missed it immediately, he wanted his hair pulled and his neck bit into, but still he said nothing.

“Ah- ah- sorry, Hinata-kun, that was presumptuous of me, you’re not my dog, I shouldn’t’ve just petted you like that.”

He wished he _were_ \- wait, what?

There was a dip as Komaeda left the bed; he heard movement, including the sound of Komaeda dropping the pot and going to retrieve it. The wait was excruciating, it should’ve been so easy for him to grab his dick to provide some relief, but the thought of being caught jerking off was just too much.

Being unable to see what was happening only heightened his other senses, taking everything in. The pop of the cap being removed, the sinking of the mattress as Komaeda crawled back onto it, the squelch of aloe vera.

Hinata trembled, such a physical response was unexpected, and he could only feel glad it wasn’t one of the girls he was doing this with. To be such a shaking mess, it was humiliating even in front of _Komaeda_ , but for anyone else, his pride would’ve been ruined. He squeezed his eyes shut, muscles tense, bracing for impact.

“Hey, are you alright?”

His voice was soft and filled with concern, like the boy on the beach that had surely been a façade. Hinata didn’t want to think about that boy who had kindly helped him up, confidently introduced him to intimidating strangers, cheerfully made dumb jokes but also stepped in to prevent unpleasantness. It was somehow easier to go through with this with a deranged criminal than to think about the boy who didn’t exist.

“You’re- your wellbeing is important to me, Hinata-kun… If there’s anything wrong-“

“-Just get on with it!” he found his voice.

Komaeda full on moaned at that, obviously eager to start.

He felt a wet, bony finger penetrate him; the intrusion was alien but not unwelcome. There was some wiggling, but it slid in pretty smoothly, this was hardly Hinata’s first time with a finger inside him. Komaeda leant over him to kiss his shoulder, coarse hair tickling his neck.

“You like that~?”

He had _no_ shame.

There was some clumsy prodding about, and then a second digit was added without warning.

“H-hey!”

“Sorry, Hinata-kun, I really am useless. I’ll try and be gentle.”

Hinata didn’t want him to be gentle, he wanted to be treated harshly enough that he’d be able to forget Pekoyama’s execution, that they were still trapped here, and even that it was Komaeda that had got him so worked up in the first place. The idea of being used and abused was appealing, but there was no way in hell he was going to say something so embarrassing out loud, so he let Komaeda treat him ever so delicately.

He angled his fingers and finally found where Hinata had been desperate for him to touch. But instead of the rough pounding Hinata usually gave himself, Komaeda’s fingers gently stroked his prostate in a circular motion. Frustrating. And yet…

“Oh my God! _Fuck_.”

It felt so good. Warmth was spreading through his whole body, he was more aroused than he’d probably ever been in his life. What had he even been doing to himself all this time that Komaeda seemed to understand his body better than he did? Because the sensation was _phenomenal_. He could do little more than take it all in, which was probably for the best given it was taking all of Komaeda’s concentration to keep massaging him.

After all that teasing, it didn’t take long for him to reach his climax, but this was more than a normal orgasm. Waves went through him, a milky liquid spurted out his cock, bells were ringing and fireworks were going off, and the usual exhaustion never hit. He was a feather floating on a cloud, he was honey and melted butter, the good feelings were swirling round him and he might have lost his mind.

But Komaeda kept going, and just as he was recovering, he felt the sensation building up again, and then a pale hand finally gripped his erection and pumped, sending him over the edge for a second time.

-

He’d zoned out for seconds, minutes, probably not more than that, the post-bliss fog removing his awareness.

He was lying on his back, panting, sweaty, happy…? He shouldn’t be feeling good right now, the guilt started to creep into the back of his mind, but it wasn’t enough to stop the selfishness. Now he’d indulged himself enough, it was hard to stop, the wonderful feelings were just too addictive, and the absence of adult supervision or any restrictions at all encouraged him to just take the opportunity while he could. 

He rolled over and pulled Komaeda into a kiss, lazy but with plenty of tongue as he took the opportunity to explore his mouth. He couldn’t help but think they were getting rather good at kissing, he wondered if his newfound kissing skills were something that would impress a girl.

“I’ve never come twice in a row, I didn’t know it was possible,” he admitted as he pulled away, his sense of shame having exploded as his brain short-circuited.

“I thought you said you fingered yourself, Hinata-kun? A prostate orgasm is different, so you can have multiple. I think the second time was maybe just the regular kind, though, judging by the cum.”

A surprisingly clinical assessment, but it probably didn’t hurt to have some idea about what had happened. Even if it stung to know he’d somehow been wanking wrong.

“Well, I’ve never managed to.”

“I suppose I’m just lucky!” Komaeda beamed.

Propping himself up on his elbow, it occurred to him how one-sided that had been. Komaeda hadn’t even taken his clothes off.

“Do you want me to…?” he offered, vaguely.

“Oh, no, you don’t have to do anything. After all, we’re even now!”

Oh. True, they’d both got each other off, now, although a hand job at breakneck speeds hardly compared to what he’d just experienced.

Attempting to change the subject, Komaeda added:

“I’d like a shower, actually, Hinata-kun, if that’s okay.”

He could probably do with a shower, too, and there was little reason to shower separately after all of what had transpired. They could even treat it like the public baths and just focus on themselves.

“Sure, I’ll join you,” he suggested, ever so breezily.

Komaeda looked startled, but he didn’t argue. Hinata led the way, feeling a bit awkward about walking around naked with a classmate watching, but refusing to waver. He turned the shower on, holding a hand out to the stream.

“Just waiting for the water to heat up,” he explained pointlessly, looking back at Komaeda who was standing outside the bathroom looking nervous.

“You can take your clothes off, you know. There’s not much I haven’t seen, and it’s only fair.”

Upon being given permission, Komaeda stripped at a rapid pace, and Hinata had a naked boy in his cottage. How scandalous. He took in the view- broad shoulders, skin nearly as pale as his hair, and the curtains really did match the drapes.

Hinata’s eyes had travelled down to the other boy’s erection, had he been intending to have a cold shower to kill his boner, or a hot one to jerk off in without Hinata’s assistance? Both options were kind of upsetting: as much as Komaeda didn’t deserve it, he wanted a chance to prove himself.

As the temperature got pleasant, he beckoned Komaeda over. It took some encouraging to get the pale boy to join him in the water stream, the close proximity that was necessary was viewed as downright blasphemous- taking up an ultimate’s shower water was apparently far more criminal than any of the actual crimes he’d committed. He looked strange with his normally wild hair plastered against his skin, it was actually quite long, reaching past his shoulders. He looked so much smaller, and such a pathetic sight emboldened Hinata to push him up against the wall and kiss him.

Warm wet skin against his own, his hands travelled all over Komaeda’s body, enjoying the softness and the hardness, the curves and the flat. He settled them to cup his buttocks, the roundness fitted nicely in his hands. He tentatively gave a squeeze, and at the noise Komaeda made, he dug his fingers in and just enjoyed the handfuls of flesh without worrying too much about how embarrassing it was. It felt good to be back in charge.

“I don’t think I’ll get clean like this,” Komaeda protested, however, so he temporarily turned his attention to washing.

He retrieved a barely used bottle of 3 in 1 which said MEN on it in English. Komaeda eyed it with distrust, which he didn’t appreciate given he’d chosen it himself from Rocketpunch. He’d just have to suck it up, because Hinata had no intention of replacing it.

Monokuma’s nighttime announcement started on the monitor, the very opposite of sexy, so he was able to soap up his hair and body without too much distraction. Komaeda seemed to be having trouble with his hair, though, and he reached to comb his fingers through it without thinking. Ignoring the protests, he gently teased apart the locks that had begin to form, in contrast to the aggressive pulling Komaeda had been doing.

He lost himself to the task, massaging foam into Komaeda’s scalp, barely noticing him biting his lip and staring adoringly at him. He reached the shower head down and held it directly over Komaeda, holding up strands of hair to make sure they were cleared of soap. With the loss of hot water on himself, he finally noticed the hardness pressed up against him, and he pointed the spray at Komaeda’s cock.

The pleased noise he made encouraged him to take it in his hand, but Komaeda whined “Please, no, my luck,” and he seemed distraught.

“You weren’t saying that when I did that before,” he pointed out, feeling rather put out.

“You make it so difficult for me, you make me want to be selfish, and it just means something terrible is going to happen to you!”

Was he crying? It was probably just shower water, still, he seemed genuinely upset. There was no reason for Hinata to soothe him, but still.

“Something terrible did happen,” he argued, once again thinking of Pekoyama, the girl he maybe loved. The pain felt like he was being cut into, and quite frankly he deserved to be selfish after that.

“And I’ve been selfish, too, with everything going on, it’s hard not to. Just… let me finish you off, and then we can get some rest.”

“We-?”

Realising his mistake, he corrected himself, attempting to sound intimidating.

“You’re my prisoner, I can do what I want to you.”

Komaeda’s eyes widened, and then he dropped to his knees and took Hinata completely into his mouth.

He was mostly flaccid, so it wasn’t that impressive, but the shock almost made his knees give in. The surrounding warmth was gorgeous, his dick was reawakening, and he was kind of happy to just let Komaeda suck him off after the amount of time he’d spent fantasising about it. However…

“W-what do you think you’re doing?”

Komaeda spat him out to answer, and the sight of that almost made him lose his resolve and shove his cock right back down his throat.

“Is this not what you want, master?”

Seriously, what kind of porn had he been watching? Although given otaku and maid cafés go hand in hand, Komaeda’s enthusiasm for video games had probably been enough of a clue. He was too tired for this shit.

He yanked Komaeda back up by his hair, which he probably appreciated, and he took both their dicks in his hand- he had a semi now, so he might as well. He proceeded to tug them both off, largely on autopilot- once again his annoyance had caused him to give Komaeda a pissed off hand job. As the noises the nuisance was making got louder, his irritation softened enough for him to snake his other hand round and slip a finger into him. He wasn’t going to jam any more in at this angle using only shower water, but he was able to wiggle it enough to provide some extra stimulation.

Once he’d gasped his way through orgasm, Komaeda dropped back to his knees expectantly. Hinata tried to ignore him and just finish jerking off, but masturbating with an audience was still too weird for him, and after all, hadn’t he wanted this? He tilted his captive’s chin upwards and guided himself into his mouth, fighting the temptation to fuck his throat. His technique wasn’t exactly impressive- he was sloppily sucking at the head without much sense of rhythm, but it wasn’t like Hinata had been given blow jobs before to compare it to.

The warm wetness, the friction, and the sight of Komaeda drooling round his cock were enough to get him to come, and as he ejaculated, every spurt of cum was gulped down.

Really, it wouldn’t be all that bad to keep him as his personal prisoner.

-

As they dried up, the sadness hit him again. Pekoyama was dead. As were Koizumi, Togami, and Hanamura, this whole situation was a nightmare, but worst of all, Pekoyama was dead. The memory of her smile- something he’d helped to coax out- and of her brutal execution blurred together, and he hurt.

He pulled Komaeda into bed with him and clung to him, burying his face into damp hair, eyes moist. He was exhausted, heartbroken, and scared, even if the person in his arms was dangerous, he helped alleviate some of the fear that threatened to overwhelm him.

Really, he should be thinking of ways to restrain him. He _could_ tie his wrists together again; it’d be hard to murder someone with his hands behind his back. But they were already so sore-looking, he really couldn’t bring himself to. Besides, he was so comfortable snuggled up like this, and if Komaeda tried to get up, surely he’d notice.

“Please don’t kill anyone,” he murmured, barely audible, and then he let sleep take him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If I write anything else in this timeline, it will probably be full watersports, rejoice/recoil!  
> I'd love it if you left a comment, for some reason I'm best able to communicate in AO3 comments sections, so feel free to ask unrelated questions. Telling me if you found it hot is appreciated, too, of course.


End file.
